the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Organization of the League
The League of Utter Disaster, Chaos and Insanity is a political organization that is divided and organized into five major Sections of League Government. These are the Executive, the Judiciary, the Legislature, the Defence Sector and the Finance Sector. Each one has different responsibilities and varying degrees of power. The Executive This is the main leadership of the League. The League is a Republic that has a Senate and a democratically elected system of government but the Executive acts as the Supreme ruling sector of the League. There are no political parties in the League Government, instead the Senator of each world has an equal chance of becoming Executive ruler with his or her government becoming the ruling government of the League. The League has been governed by a variety of beings, With Earth and Naboo being the two main planets to rule the League. The Human Race held power longest in the League, with nearly 1000 years of an Earthen Government in the League under different rulers. Other leaders like Jorgey and the Face of Boe have also made good Executive leaders. The Judiciary This is the Supreme Court of the League that controls all trials and punishments in the League. The League does not like to interfere with the individual lawmaking processes of each individual world but there are several Intragalactic laws that dominate League space. The Judiciary of the League makes these laws and also enforces them. The League Police Force can be called upon by any planet to aid in the enforcement of their law, but alternatively League Law can be voted in by the Legislature to enforce itself on any planet that might become aggressive or rebel against the League. The League Courts are democratically elected from several different worlds, seperately from the Senators that make up the Legislature. The Legislature These are the Senators that form up the League. League Senators meet on Inon II once every three months to discuss League matters but a Senate meeting can be called up at any time. All Senators have minature teleporters injected into them upon election that allow them to be teleported into their ready rooms on Inon II at any time to ensure that the entire League government gets a say in the outcome of a Galactic Crisis. Once a world's Senator is elected to become the Executive Ruler, their party is elevated from the Senate and cannot be a part of the Legislature. This ensures a complete seperation of powers. Lastly, Senators serve a five-year term but can be re-elected democratically. The Senators of a world are not necesarily the leaders of that world, whether or not that is legal is up to the electoral systems of that world. A world can have as many Senators as it wants but it can only have one vote in League Parliament. The Defence Sector Each planet in the League contributes to the League Armed Forces. This is made up of the League Military, the League Police Force and the League Navy. There are also sectors such as the League Military Science Academy and the League Weapons Development Facility that take in recruits from all worlds to ensure fairness. Even peaceful races can supply some sort of help to the Defence Sector be it through science, manufacturing capability or propaganda. League Generals gather in the League Defence Headquarters to discuss current crisis and work on the decisions of the League Government to plan their course of action. League Generals CAN be Senators of the Legislature but must serve as assistant Senators to another Senator of their world, who is not involved with the Miltary. However, this system has been scrutinized in the past and may be subject to change. The Finance Sector Also known as the Trade Sector, this system governs all intergalactic trade, runs the GTS and discusses aiding LEAPs, or Less Economically Advanced Planets. They organise which worlds require certain supplies and divert supplies to planets in crisis by the will of the League Government. Usually, the Chancellor of the Finance Sector is derived from the Executive and whichever planet is in power elects a Chancellor of the Finance Sector based on who is best suited to managing economy in their Executive. However, once elected, the Chancellor must then leave the Executive. Category:Informative